


La véritable puissance

by Saharu_chan



Series: Yggdrasil [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Hierarchy, Soul beauty, True power, observation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saharu_chan/pseuds/Saharu_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis les bancs de l'arène, Camus du Verseau observe et s'amuse de l'être humain. Constatant une fois de plus lequel parmi eux possède réellement l'âme d'un Chevalier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La véritable puissance

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous.
> 
> Ce texte a été écrit et publié en décembre 2015 sur fanfiction.net.  
>  Je publie ici en back-date sa version relue et corrigée. Premier texte à caractère sérieux posté dans Yggdrasil.
> 
> Bonne (re)lecture à vous!

* * *

 

**Notes**

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

1243 mots.

 

* * *

**La véritable puissance**

 

L’être humain est une créature curieuse.

Quand il voit quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu’un, qui diffère légèrement de la norme, il a tendance à le mettre de côté. Parfois  à s’en protéger, également, s’il perçoit la chose concernée comme une menace. L’homme cherche à tout prix à mettre de la distance avec ce qu’il considère être comme une erreur, une anomalie. Ou s’il juge que la chose est affaiblie, il va peut-être, au contraire, tenter de la protéger par tous les moyens, se croyant en devoir de la défendre.

Dans la situation présente, c’est la personnalité du chevalier d’Andromède qui semble semer le trouble parmi ses compagnons d’armes.

Camus du Verseau, appuyé sur le bord de l’arène, observe avec un sérieux évident, en fronçant un élégant sourcil fourchu, le combat qui se tient devant ses yeux. Shun, vêtu de son armure protectrice, fait face au Chevalier du Lion pour une joute d’entraînement, se défendant plus qu’autre chose face aux techniques du Grec. Et n’importe quelle personne ayant un tant soit peu côtoyé le cinquième gardien est capable de dire sans s’y tromper que le Chevalier d’Or ne met pas toute sa puissance dans ses attaques. Il cherche visiblement à épargner au jeune garçon une véritable confrontation avec son _Lightening Plasma._ Ce que le Verseau trouve particulièrement curieux.

 Amusant comme les hommes ont tendance à juger un peu vite des situations ou des individus. En d’autres occasions, Camus aurait pu trouver cela naturel. Après tout, dans un monde normal, l’homme a naturellement tendance à penser que le plus chétif est forcément le plus faible. Mais dans leur situation, cela surprend le Verseau : il lui semble pourtant évident que le physique n’est guère un critère à prendre en compte lorsqu’on parle de la chevalerie d’Athéna. Il ne lui viendrait jamais à l’esprit de remettre en question les capacités au combat d’Aphrodite, ni celles des femmes Chevaliers, et il sait pertinemment qu’il en est de même pour ses camarades de guerre.

Oui, mais Shun est un _chevalier de Bronze_.

Nous y voilà.

C’est ce qu’on lui répète à tout bout de champ dès que le Verseau tente d’aborder le sujet et de comprendre la raison de ce traitement… de faveur? Il n’est même pas sûr que le terme soit approprié. Rien n’indique que Shun aime à ce qu’on se batte plus gentiment face à lui, après tout. Camus hausse les épaules dans ce genre de situations. N’ont-ils pas tous déjà fait l’erreur de se fourvoyer en s’accrochant désespérément à cet adage ridicule sur la classification des armures ? Certes, les circonstances étaient différentes, car les Chevaliers de Bronze bénéficiaient à l’époque du soutien d’Athéna, et de son cosmos divin. Et aujourd’hui, puisqu’ils baignent tous dedans à armes égales, les armures d’Or ont repris l’ascendant sur leurs jeunes compagnons d’armes. C’est dans la logique des choses, et c’est même plutôt rassurant.

En ce qui concerne les quatre autres jeunes hommes, le Verseau n’a pas le moindre doute.

Néanmoins, Andromède lui pose problème. Car dans le regard vert, il voit une flamme que nul autre ne possède ici. Dans la position défensive du jeune garçon, il voit une nervosité presque animale. Dans ses attaques trop délicates, Camus y voit une frustration difficilement exprimable. Aiolia n’est pas le seul à agir trop gentiment : Shun se _retient_ très visiblement de laisser parler sa puissance. Nul doute que s’il la libérait, le Lion aurait une sacrée surprise.  
Et pourtant. Tous ont vu comme une marque de faiblesse le fait que Shun soit le seul à utiliser son armure lors des entraînements.

« Il a peur d’être blessé, voilà tout. »

Vraiment ? Camus en doute fortement. Non, l’explication est ailleurs. Il le sait : il a discuté avec Aphrodite au sujet de leur combat. Et le douzième gardien, en plus d’être honnête, a été formel : c’est uniquement une fois privé de son armure que le jeune garçon s’est décidé à révéler sa véritable force. Dévastatrice. Shun possédait le septième sens avant même d’avoir son armure de Bronze. Ce qui, d’un point de vue technique, le met sur un plan bien supérieur au leur, chevaliers d’Or, qui ont été entraînés dans le but de toucher à cette capacité ultime. Que l’homme peut-être bête quand il s’y met ! Et ce qu’il peut avoir la mémoire sélective quand cela l’arrange. Son disciple lui a parlé de la possession d’Hadès, et de la volonté de Shun de se sacrifier d’abord, et de lutter contre l’âme du Monarque ensuite.

Et dire que la plupart d’entre eux continue à considérer Shun comme le gentil petit frère… C’est à pleurer. Ou à mourir de rire plutôt, chose que Camus s’autoriserait certainement s’il n’avait pas un standing de chevalier des Glaces à tenir. Il y a fort à parier que si le jeune Japonais garde son armure, c’est justement pour ne pas avoir à utiliser ses autres techniques, qui balayeraient à coup sûr la plupart des chevaliers autour de lui.  Par ailleurs, Camus ne s’y trompe pas : Hyôga était au bord de la mort  lorsqu’ Andromède l’a ramené à la vie.  Le Verseau connaît la force de ses attaques, il sait qu’il n’y a pas de remède à ce qu’il fait subir à ses ennemis. Shun a réussi un miracle en perçant les limites de son cercueil de glace, et en réchauffant le cœur du Cygne.

 En l’observant combattre, il n’a absolument aucun doute : c’est entre les mains fragiles du jeune Chevalier de Bronze que se tient peut-être l’avenir du Sanctuaire. Shun a la force et la gentillesse suffisantes pour devenir Grand-Pope. S’il le voulait, il pourrait très facilement les mettre à mal, et profiter de sa puissance. Mais il ne le fera pas. Car le jeune garçon a profondément bon fond. Et ils le prennent tous pour un faible…

  
Enfin, tous, ça n’est pas tout à fait exact.

 Assis sur les marches, une fleur à la bouche et une lueur amusée dans l’œil, Aphrodite sourit. Leurs regards se croisent. Ils se sont compris. Lui non plus ne se leurre absolument pas sur la bouille enfantine d’Andromède et sur ses manières douces. Camus se demande si les autres Chevaliers Divins ont bien conscience des capacités monstrueuses de leur ami, s’ils ont perçu en lui la véritable force  à laquelle ils ont tous aspiré au cours de leur vie… Mais il en doute fortement. De ce qu’il a vu, le comportement des garçons n’a pas changé envers le jeune homme, continuant à voir en lui une âme trop douce qui ne sait pas faire preuve d’autorité véritable et qui refuse de tuer. Un rictus vient légèrement étirer les lèvres du Verseau, auquel répond le regard d’Aphrodite.

« S’ils savaient.» Voilà ce à quoi les deux hommes songent en cet instant, alors que le Lion recule violemment sous une poussée de cosmos d’Andromède.

Heureusement que Shun est dévoué à leur cause et doté d’un caractère profondément bon. Athéna seule sait ce que cela aurait pu donner s’il avait _réellement_ voulu devenir le nouvel Hadès. Il y a fort à parier qu’aucun d’eux ne serait là pour le constater.

Car la vraie force d’Andromède, ça n’est pas son cosmos. C’est avant tout le fait qu’il aime profondément les humains. Peut-être même plus que leur Déesse elle-même. Et qu’il n’utilisera jamais sa force pour blesser ses amis. Sa puissance, il la tient de sa bonté d’âme. Chose dont nombre d’entre eux n’est plus en possession depuis longtemps.


End file.
